Queen Meets her King
by wolfgirl539
Summary: It all started as a harmless rescue.It slowly begins to blossom into something more.But what will happen to these two lovers when the War Games get involved?Will the Queen stay with her King or will she go for the Crossguard? OcxOc and AlvissxOc No flames
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe this is happening!! I jumped in joy for my older brother's big announcement. I was finally old enough to join!! It was a miracle!! He and the rest of the gang watched on from the other end of the table as I kept chanting 'We're gonna win!!' over and over again. My big brother's announcement had me crazy for the next War Game. All I had to do now was find arm, train, and help out the team. I kept jumping as my brother and his friends began to laugh at my silliness. My name is Luna and I am fifteen years old. I finally get to go to the War Games with my older brother! Yay!! I have waist long lavender hair and onyx black eyes. I wore a lavender tank top with a small black moon in the center. I wore black jeans as pants and flat pointed ankle-high boots.

My older brother is named Sol. He has black short spiky hair and gold eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt and baggy joggers. He also had on flat pointed ankle-high boots like myself. He had a darkness arm and an nature arm. He commanded the earth and shadows. He had been in the War Games nine. He was rank knight. He is nineteen years old and had first been in the War Games at age ten. The guys in his gang were Mercury and Mars. Mercury had red short and spiky. He has yellow eyes. He wore the same as my brother. Mars has navy blue shoulder length hair and hazel colored eyes. He wore the same as my brother as well. Mars and Mercury were fraternal twins. Mercury has a fire arm and is ranked a knight. Mars has a water arm and is ranked a knight. Sol also has a ring that has a sword on it.

I stopped jumping and sat at the table again. They watched me as I kept cheering though. Mercury and Mars were trying to hold back their laughter but exploded with laughs. Sol just kept his posture and cool. He stayed as emotionless as ever. I finally stopped completely but now the twins were laughing. I giggled at how Sol looked. He looked like he was gonna beat them up or something like that. I looked at Mercury then at Mars. They stopped laughing as my brother was about to speak.

"But Luna. As you already know and had been warned several times, these Wars are not all fun and games." He told me again for the tenth time that night.

"Then why do they call them the War 'Games'?" I asked again.

"Because that is what they chose to name it." Sol said. I sighed loudly. he had told me that everytime I had ever asked him that.

"Oh come on, Sol. Give the girl a break. This is her first time at the Wars and you know that she'll be in good hands." Mercury said in his positive self.

"But Sol does have a point. Luna hasn't been to the Wars at all. Her life could be in danger." Mars said in his negetive self as always. I looked back and forth between the two twins as they kept on argueing.

"Shut up!!" Sol yelled. They both stopped and I starred at Sol who always kept quiet but now wasn't.

"Something wrong, Sol?" I asked him. He sighed heavily.

"It's these wars and stuff. You know, we are all getting tense." Sol said and the twins nodded in agreement. That's when I remembered something.

"But brother, don't we need another member in the group for the Games?" I asked. Sol looked up to me and saw that I was worried.

"We are trying to find someone strong and worthy of joining the group. But all that we have found are lower than knights." Sol said as he looked down at his cup of tea in front of him.

"Then forget about them being knight ranked. If we want to go to the Games, we need another person." I told him. Mercury and Mars looked afraid as the aura of Sol increased.

"Luna, you know that you are dear to me after our parents died. If I don't want you hurt we need a knight or higher in this group." Sol said as his aura began to decrease.

"Then I will help. I will become stronger than even a knight." I told them. They looked shocked at my words. Sol began to chuckle softly.

"Luna. Only a queen and king are stronger than a knight. And both are very hard ranks to be in. You won't be able to get to that level for a long time." Sol said.

"Yeah and you're barely starting. No way you're gonna be able to be at that level by when the Wars start." Mercury stated. So much for his always positive mood.

"I agree with Sol and Mercury. There's just no way." Mars agreed.

"You'll see! I'll be a queen before these Games!! I'll find me a good tutor and I'll help get a knight or higher in our gang!!" I yelled as I ran off to my room.

I laid on my bed and wept. They just didn't believe I could do it. But I will. I'll show them!! I'll beat them in no time! Soon maybe my brother will finally recognize me as an equal and not a burden. I stopped crying and sat at the edge of the bed. I looked out of my window right besides my bed. I looked out and saw the full moon. _'I'll beat them.' _I promised in my head. I began to climb out of the window and I landed on my feet. I ran out into the forest that was located right outside. I continued to run until I was a mile away from home. Then I began to train. I had no arm yet so I knew that I needed to find some soon. I stopped when I heard whimpering of a dog.

I ran in the direction of the sound and soon found the source. In front of me was a black wolf with purple eyes. I looked at how it was laid on the ground. I knew that it was hurt. I looked over it and saw blood on its right leg. I approached it and kneeled next to it. I softly caressed its small face in my hand. It only whimpered in pain. I told it softly that I wasn't going to hurt it and then I looked in its eyes. I could see happiness and joy. I smiled softly and looked back at its leg. I quickly took out bandages from my bag and wrapped its injury. It only yelped when I touched it. After I was done, I carried it in my arms and stood. It snuggled close by. I figured out that it had been out for a long time and was cold. I began to run back to my home. I snuck back in my room through my window and placed it on my bed. I walked back to the kitchen and got food for it. I ran back and gave it the food. As suspected, it was starving.

Soon after it was done, I began to talk to it. Something about what he did told me that he was intrested and listened. But how could a wolf listen and understand english? It looked up at me with its purple eyes. I smiled everytime he nodded to something I said. He really was listening. So I decided to ask something that maybe he could answer.

"Are you sad?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Are you happy?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled.

"Are you alone?" He nodded sadly. I frowned at his answer.

"Would you like to stay here?" I asked him. He made the effort and crawled to my lap. He then looked at me with his cute eyes. He nodded and barked. I smiled at this and hugged him.

"What is all that noise, Luna?" Sol asked from the other side of the door. I smiled and turned to the door.

"Nothing Sol. Just talking to a friend in my head." I told him. I felt him leave so I looked back at my wolf friend.

"Your name is Luna." It said. I was shocked that he could talk. I smiled then.

"Why didn't you tell me you could talk? We could have had a conversation!" I told him and began to laugh.

"You never asked." He said.

"Well now that I know you can talk, what's your name?" I asked him. He stayed on my lap.

"My name is Moon." He said. I smiled even brighter at him.

"You just made my day! I have a talking wolf friend." I said happily.

He got off my lap and jumped slowly to the floor. Soon I began to see a flash so I covered my eyes. The flash disappeared and I looked back at Moon. He was no longer a wolf. He was human. He had short spiky black hair and purple eyes. He wore a black shirt that was with purple circles. He wore black jeans that were baggy. I swore he looked like my brother and his gang.

"Don't you mean 'a friend' instead of 'a talking wolf friend'?" He asked. He turned to the window and looked out it. I noticed that he too was a Chess Piece.

"What rank are you?" I asked all of a sudden. He turned back to me with a confused look. "I mean, are you a Chess Piece?"

"Yes I am. I'm a knight." He said. I was happy all of a sudden like he was confused. If I told my brother, maybe Moon can be part of our gang.

"Do you want to be in my brother's gang?" I asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Moon said and I jumped for joy again. I grabbed Moon's hand and ran out the room with him. I ran down into the kitchen where everyone was. They looked shock that Moon was there.

"Who is he? No, _where _was he and were _you_ with him?" Sol asked. Mr. Over protective man to the rescue!!

"Oh stop Sol. This is Moon and he's a knight." I said and they watched Moon.

"Really?" Mars asked.

"He doesn't look like one. He looks more like a pawn." Mercury began but stopped when he saw the earring on Moon's left ear. "Intresting."

"Well? What do you say Sol?" Mars asked my brother.

"I think we can work something out. Moon, is it? Are you willing to join us and fight on our side in the War Games?" Sol asked Moon.

"Yeah." Moon said simply. They shook hands and I looked at Sol. He looked happy to have a new member.

Moon and I walked back to my room. We talked about things and stuff about the War Games. Turned out he is my age and has only been in the Games once. I told him that I had never been there and that this was going to be my first time. He told me that he saw much determination in me and that he was sure that I would one day be even higher than a knight. It shocked me since I had never told him about that. He smiled after he said that. I asked him if he could train me for the Games and he gladly accepted. It was late so I checked on his injury and saw that it was healing fast. Moon transformed into his wolf self and I slept on my bed. I put him on the edge of my bed and he looked surprised.

"Can't have my tutor with a sore back now can I ?" I said and climbed in bed. We slept like that that night.

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

"Moon, this is too hard!" I whined as I felt to the ground from being too tired.

"Stop whining, Luna. The Wars are going to be tougher so if you're not in shape, you can be badly hurt." He stated. I looked up at him and blushed slightly.

"You actually care about my safety?" I asked still blushing. I saw him blush but only slighty. Then it disappeared.

"Of course. You are my student after all." He said and began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait up!!" I yelled as I ran to catch up. _'Only a few more weeks. Stand it, Luna!'_ I told myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"I swear, Moon!! I'm never going rock climbing with you ever again!!" I yelled as I looked up at Moon who had already made it to the top and was sitting, waiting for me. I was barely twenty meters up.

"Come on! Only a hundred more to go!" He yelled back as he looked at me.

"Can you help me, please!!" I begged him. He smirked.

"You have to do it yourself if you want to pass these games alive." He said. I looked up at him and saw him smiling. He frowned as soon as he figured out something. "It would have been easier if I taught you how to transform like me.." He whispered but I heard.

**"WHAT?!!!" **I yelled. He could have made this easier but barely remembered when I was in the middle?!!

"Sorry." He apoligized and scratched behind his head.

"Just wait 'till I get up there!! You're dead meat!!" I yelled and began to climb again. He began to climb down and was where I was. He just shook his head and jumped off the rest of the mountain.

"Come down!!" He yelled from under. I began to shake as I looked down. I closed my eyes and screamed.

"I always hated heights!! I can't get down! I'm scared!!" I yelled and held onto the mountain as much as I could.

"Hold on." I heard him say. I soon felt his presence next to me. "Grab on." He said and I kept my eyes closed.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and he wrapped his around my waist. I felt myself falling and screamed. I heard Moon give a soft grunt. I soon felt the ground on my feet. I sighed but still held to Moon. I opened my eyes and blushed at our position. I quickly stepped away and looked in another direction. I blushed harder as I remembered myself screaming.

"Sorry..." I whispered.

"Hn." Was all he said. We stayed in silence for a long while until he spoke again. "We should get back to your house. Your brother will be worried sick." He said as he passed me. I nodded and we headed off.

As we walked, I felt a disconfort around him all of a sudden. I never felt like this when we trained a while back. What was this feeling? It was as if I liked him...NO!! Snap out of it Luna! He's your tutor, not a..a...Well you know!! I shook my head to get rid of these feelings. He saw and smirked. I blushed. What was he smirking about?!! I looked away from him quickly and thought about these War Games. I was so excited! I wondered who I would battle first. I was so caught up in my day dreaming that I didn't notice the tree in front of me. I bumped hard into it.

"Ow." I said as I rubbed my nose.

"Are you alright?" Moon asked. I opened my eyes and saw him right in front of me, looking me straight in the face. I blushed hard.

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine." I stuttered as I stood. He stood as well. He kept staring at me even after I stood. "What is it?" I asked him. He seemed to blush and looked away.

"Your face is still red." He said and I looked in my mirror. It was in my pocket. The part where the tree had come in contact with was red. I grunted as I looked closer. I was scratched. Sol was gonna kill me! How could I get hurt so easily?!!"

"Oh well." I said as I put the mirror back in my pocket. "I'll just have to tell him that I was so careless that I crashed into a tree." I told Moon and he nodded. We began walking again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"WHAT HAPPENED?" **The boys yelled. Just as suspected.

"I wasn't looking and crashed into a tree." I told them. Mercury came closer and looked at it.

"Does it hurt badly?" He asked.

"Of course you idiot." Mars said as he too, came closer. Sol came too and glared at Moon.

"Did you do that to her?" They all asked in unison. I sighed and got in front of Moon with my arms in front of me to stop the guys.

"No. I told you that I crashed into a tree." I reminded them. They all glared at Moon. Moon kept emotionless.

"Likely story." Mercury said and I sighed. I put my hands on my hips and glared at them.

"Maybe Moon kissed her too hard..." Mercury whispered to the guys and Mars began to laugh with him while Sol was red with anger. I blushed and looked at them. I looked away and crossed my arms in front of me.

"Did he?" Sol asked in a low tone. I blushed harder at his question.

"Nonononono!!! Itwasnothinglikethat!!!" I said way too quick. Translation: No no no no no!!! It was nothing like that!!! They didn't understand me at all.

"Then he did!!" Mercury yelled out and I blushed to crimson red.

"Shut up!! I swear I didn't! Believe me Sol!! I swear on my life!!" I yelled at them. I looked away from them but actually looked in the direction of Moon. He was staring at me. I blushed back to crimson red. I decided to run to my room. I heard the guys yelling at Moon now.

I collapsed on my bed and cried. What were these feelings? I would have never of done that at all if I didn't feel something for Moon. But did I? NO!! I can't. There's no way I could! Or could I? Oh, I have to stop judging this! There is absolutely no WAY I could love him. Wait. Did I say _love_? No, I ment like! Or did I? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Someone help me!! Anyone!! Please help me!! Someone just come in my room and help me!!

"Something wrong?" Someone asked from behind me. I looked at the source of this voice and saw Moon. I didn't mean HIM!!!

"Oh, n-nothing." I told him and wiped my tears away from my face. He came to me and sat at the edge of my bed. He stared out the window. I blushed at his actions. What were these feelings?

"Why did you say all that? It wasn't necessary, ya know?" He said. Oh, why did he have to ask that?!

"I-I know, b-but Sol wanted an explanation. And he always wants me to tell everything completely. I didn't want to disappoint him." I lied. Half was right but Moon was right about me saying too much. I didn't have to but I just panicked and began yelling for no reason.

"Hn." He muttered. Was that all he said now a days?!

I thought back to all the times I had ever blushed or acted weird in front of him. That's when I found out. He acted weird and blushed but only slightly in front of me too. I wonder...Does he like me too? Oh, why would I be asking that?!! It's not like I care. Or did I? Here I go again. But he had blushed a few times. Like two weeks after our training, when I had blushed and asked him if he cared about my safety, and then today when he was starring at me. Did Moon like me like I liked him? If only I could ask him without him knowing it.

"Moon?" I began. He turned to me and starred.

"Hn?" He asked. I blushed a little and looked at him. There was no way I could ask him. How was I gonna get out of this now?

"H-has Sol told you when the Games start?" I decided to ask him something else on my mind instead. He looked away for a while but then turned back to me.

"It's a good thing you brought that up or I would've forgotten to tell you this." He began. I smiled that I could have helped him out. "Sol said that the War Games begin a a few more months, three to be exact." He said. My smile suddenly faded. "What's wrong?"

"I still probably haven't even made it to pawn! How am I suppose to get to Queen in three months?! And I still have no arm to battle with!" I said and began to cry. I had wanted so hard to make Sol and the twins to eat their words and now I'll be eating my own.

"You have no arm?" He asked. I shook my head and kept my head down. "Then you can have this." He said and grabbed my hand. I looked and saw him place a small rod with an orb at the top in my hand. I looked up at him and saw him smiling.

"Moon, I could never except this. It must be yours. I couldn't." I told him. I didn't notice that he still held my hand.

"It's yours now. Consider it a luck charm from me." He said and smiled. I blushed when I noticed that I held his hand as well. I blushed and saw him blush too. I quickly withdrew my hand and giggled. This was certainly weird.

"I wonder..." I whispered aloud by accident.

"Hn?" Moon asked. I quickly turned to him and giggled.

"I was just wondering about The War Games. I think that with a team like ours, we'll be sure to win!!" I told him and he smiled again. Something about his smile was so cute!! I looked at his smile and giggled. Why was I giggling? Was I flirting?! No way!

"I think you're right. I just hope they'll understand." He whispered his last sentence. I still heard though. He looked sad when he said it too.

"Who'll understand?" I asked and he looked at me surprised. He smiled after a while.

"No one. Forget about it." He said and I smiled back at him. He stood up and walked over to the door. He looked back at me and I starred. "Meet me outside tommorow. We start your training with arm." He said and left. I sat there for a while, shocked. Then I jumped and cheered. I finally get to use arm!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moon's P.O.V.

"What is happening to me?" I asked myself as I exited the house. Luna, as they all called her, was my student. But all of a sudden I have been having feelings for her.

I walked into the forest close by the house. I walked to a nearby tree and sat at the highest branch. I sighed loudly as I watched the moon. What was wrong with me? What was my heart telling me? Why couldn't it speak when I really needed it?!! I laid back into the tree and looked up at the sky. I closed my eyes and remembered what had happened before Luna had found me out there in the forest.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Run Moon!!" My brother yelled at me. I ran alongside him and my father and mother. The hunters were chasing us again. This was the first time I had ever seen the likes of them. Humans. All I hated. I was taught that all were vicious canabals that hated our kind._

_"Keep running Moon!!" My mother yelled. She and my father were now behind us. I feared the worst. They were using themselves to save us. Soon I saw the hunters close in on them. My mother was hit by a spear while my father dodged._

_"Run Moon!!" He yelled as he stopped and attacked the hunters. I looked away and ran faster to catch up with my brother, Rain._

_"Moom, go on ahead. I'll keep them on end." Rain told me as he began to slow down. I growled and snapped at him. He looked at me and ran ahead again. "Don't be a fool Moon!!" He yelled._

_"Shut up, Rain!! I can handle myself. Just worry for your safety. You still have a family to return to." I reminded him. True he now had a mate and soon to be children. Even if I didn't make it, I knew that he just had to for her safety._

_"Moon. I'll make it!! They're not after me or have you forgotten that!!" Rain yelled. I looked away. They were after me. Soon I heard my father yelp and I knew that he had been killed._

_"I don't know why." I told him. They were catching up again and we ran faster._

_"Isn't it obvious? You killed more men on their side than any other wolf of our kind." Rain reminded. I never ment to kill them but they were trying to hurt the tribe._

_"Why do they hate our kind anyways?" I asked him. We stopped and dashed into the thick bushes._

_"Because we are mixed from their blood. As you have already found out, we can transform into their kind, humans. But because of the tragic accident when their kind used that darkness arm, we are now wolves. We are hated and hunted because of it. It was an accident and now they want to kill all of our kind so that their kind will live like they had before that accident." He explained. We began to run again when we heard explosions close by. _

_"Why can't they just accept us?" I asked._

_"Because they are too stubborn and hate us." Rain said angered. More explosions were heard._

_"Rain what will happen to our parents?" I asked._

_"Forget about them. They weren't even our real parents. Our real parents are humans and they just took us away from them when they found out that we would be in danger. We'll find them after this." Rain told me. Im knew that but I still loved the wolves. "Moon, we have to split up. We have the same color fur so they'll go after me instead. Go. I'll see you around." Rain said and we went seprate ways. The adult humans followed Rain but a small boy human followed me._

_"No! You're going the wrong way!" The boy yelled out to no one._

_ When we were a good distance away from the others. I attacked the boy. He became scarred and dug his knife into my right leg. The boy ran off limping with blood on his legs, back to the others. I was no longer able to move so I stayed lying down on the hard ground. I gave out calls for the next two days. I was starving and thirsty. My blood had stopped for a bit and now I knew that I couldn't die of blood loss. I gave out more calls until I felt someone near. I had been hoping for Rain but only saw a human female. It spoke to me in soft words I understood but from fear of it calling back the hunters, I stayed quiet._

_ She took me in her home and helped, bandaged, fed, and cared for me. What Rain and the rest of the wolves said about all humans was wrong. This human was kind and caring to me. I soon learned that the girl was named Luna. Almost like myself, I thought. Soon I decided to speak to her and she didn't call the hunters at all. I transformed in front of her and she was amazed. This human was differnt than all the ones I had met. I became fond of the girl, and might I say a bit too fond. I got feelings for her all of a sudden that were not like the ones I had for my tribe and family. I began to lose all hope for me ever seeing my brother again. But I still cried out to him and searched close to Luna's home. I never saw him._

_END FLASHBACK _

I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw no sign of Rain at all. When Luna had heard me say that I hoped they'd understand, I had ment Rain and the surviving tribe. Thanks to Rain's smart thinking we were able to lead the hunters away from the rest of the tribe. I never thought that she would be able to hear me say that. She must have the ears of a bat. I laughed at the thought. I climbed down and began to cry out again for Rain. Or maybe even Rain's mate that might be close by. I transformed into my wolf state again but changed back when I sensed someone near. I looked behind me and saw Sol. He didn't look happy.

"Moon, we need to talk." Sol told me. I looked back into the night sky then back at him.

"What about?" I asked him. He glared.

"About you spending so much 'training time' with my sister." He said 'training time' lowly. I knew that he was talking about what had happened earlier.

"Hn." I muttered and went to him.

"What _really _happened to her?" Sol asked. He didn't believe her then.

"She got hit by a tree." I said but chuckled at the way I siad it. I pictured a tree flying and smacking Luna.

"What's so funny?" He asked lowly. I stopped and smiled.

"Nothing." I said. He glared even darker.

"Listen, I don't know what you and Luna do together but I'm getting the feeling that it's not just training." Sol told me honestly.

"I respect your honesty Sol, but I don't know what you mean. All I do is train Luna so she could be better for the War Games." I told him. He nodded his head slowly then softly laughed.

"Moon, if you have feelings for my sister, all you have to do is tell me. I don't mind that but I just want to know. You know, after our parents died, I became the man of the house. It would be nice if I had another to help me out. If you get my catch?" Sol said while smiling. I understood what he ment and laughed. It was weird that he was mad then suddenly changed moods.

"Sol, what happened to your mad side?" I asked him. He laughed.

"I change fast. Big deal. Now tell me, do you like my sis?" He asked. I blushed slightly but didn't let it show.

"Uh...I don't know." I said and he playfully shoved me.

"Come on. I promise that I won't tell." Sol said as he smiled. I looked up at the moon again.

"Sol, if I said that I did, it would be wrong of me to. Something happened in my past that would just not let me." I told him as I remembered the hunters and how my tribe hated humans.

"What happened in your past?" He asked. I sighed and began to tell him my story.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early that morning for no reason. As everyday of my life, I did my bed, brushed my teeth, bathed, and dressed for training. I walked out of my room and headed for the kitchen when I heard Moon and Sol talking in the living room. I stopped and slid close to the doorway. I heard them laughing and talking about something I had no clue of. Suddenly I heard them start to talk about me. Sol said some things and they began to laugh again. Why couldn't I have been born with bat ears? I pushed my ear closer to the wall and tried my best to make out the words. All I heard was Sol say 'Luna', 'like', 'do', and 'you'. I figured that they were talking about me. I heard Moon laugh and Sol shoved him playfully. I smiled. They were finally getting along. I stood up, thinking I had heard enough and walked in.

"Hi guys!!" I greeted them.

"Hi Luna." They said and Sol shoved Moon again. They laughed again and then stopped to look at me. I raised my eyebrow at them then left.

As I was in the kitchen. I heard them laugh so many times that I felt like running in there with a frying pan in my hand like in the comedy movies. I laughed at the thought. I decided to make breakfast and began preparing food. I finished and I still heard them laughing. What was so damn funny?!! I then decided to walk in the room. Sol shoved Moon again and they laughed again. What had they been talking about? I just starred at them like they were crazy. They kept shoving each other so I was thinking about what they might have said about me using the words I had heard earlier. I looked back at them and they were just starring at me. Sol began to laugh and Moon just kept his emotionless face. I starred at Moon now. He saw that I was starring so we both blushed and looked away. Sol shoved Moon again so I decided to leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moon's P.O.V

"Come on Moon! Tell me!!" Sol yelled at me for the millionth time since yesterday. Sure I had told him my story but I didn't tell him that I loved her. I mean liked...Whatever.

"No." I told him. He shoved me again and started all over again. He was so curious that that made me laugh.

"Come on, Moon!! I promise not to tell." He promised again. I sighed. We did this last time.

"You'll just have to wait until I can figure out my own feelings." I said and walked out of the room.

"I'll find out!! I swear!!" I heard him yell. I smirked and kept walking.

I decided to head out into the forest again. I climbed up the tree again and cried out to Rain. Surely he'd be able to hear. I kept crying out until I was too tired to. Why hasn't he come yet? Is he even alive? He just has to be. I laid back against the tree and closed my eyes. Out of nowhere, I began to think about Luna. I opened my eyes quickly and sighed. I was attracted to her and I had to admit it. But why her? Why her of all other human females? What did she have or do that was just attracting me? I sighed heavily and closed my eyes again. I relaxed and just allowed the images of her invade my mind. I remembered the time when I was first with her and her soft voice. Just her warm and caring touch on my face told me that she wouldn't harm me. I suddenly groaned when I remembered myself on her lap as she stroked my hair. I shot up and shook my head to get rid of the thoughts. How could I think like that about my own pupil? I growled at myself for doing such a thing.

I heard something beneath the tree now. I looked down and saw a boy about my age with long black hair and red eyes. He wore a red shirt and black baggy pants. He had on flat pointed ankle-high boots like me. I smiled down at him. This was Rain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna's P.O.V

I lay at my bed, starring at the ceiling. I thought about all these new feelings I had for Moon. Why was this happening? And why to me? We were so close to the Wars and then this just happens. What if I can't play at the Games because I'm not strong? What if I tell Moon these feelings and he has the same, and then we start doing other things instead of training? I shook my head. How could I think such things of him? He wasn't a low rank like me. He was a knight, one of the highest ranks of a Chess Piece. But what about me? I was probably not even a pawn. I felt like crying at the thought. Instead I stood up and looked out my window. That's when I remembered last night. Moon said that we started my new training with the arm he had given me. I looked down at my wrist. The rod was there. I smiled. At least he cared about me being a high rank and my safety.

I began to run out the door of my bedroom when I saw something. Sol wasn't with Moon anymore. Sol was sitting by the couch alone. I walked up to him and saw a look of confusion on his face. He must be thinking.

"Sol?" I asked. He looked up and smiled.

"Yes Luna?" He asked. I sat down next to him and smiled at him.

"Where is Moon? Wasn't he with you awhile ago?" I asked. I saw him smirk. Why was everyone smirking now?

"What would you care? It's not like you command his life." Sol said rudely. I frowned at him now.

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just worried." I told him and stood.

"Listen Luna. Moon is a man and he can't be commanded. He has his mind and his body. Why don't you just creep out of his mind since he can't have anything to do with you?" Sol said and walked away. What did he mean?

"What did I do to deserve that?" I asked myself. I sat down at the couch and began to cry. Why was Sol so mean all of a sudden?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moon's P.O.V

"Rain, what brings you here?" I asked him as I jumped off the tree. We shook hands and he smiled.

"As if you don't know. You've been calling me for days on end. Something happened?" He asked, worried for a minute.

"I just needed to ask you something that has been on my mind since I met someone." I told him. He was worried now.

"Spill." He said. I felt unconfortable asking him this but I had to know.

"Rain? Can our kind actually love humans?" I asked him. As expected his eyes widened. He had a confused look on his face.

"Where did that come out of?" He asked. I smiled weakly. "Oh no, Moon. Don't tell me you like one of...of...of them?!!!" I just knew it. He hated humans.

"I don't know. She was so kind and caring to me that...I just don't know!!" I told him. He was angry now.

"Moon, how could you just let your heart be tricked like that by a mere human female?" He asked. I looked at him and glared.

"She isn't a mere human female at all!! She's different. And my heart wasn't tricked. I have the feeling that she likes me like I do her." I told him.

"Moon! Don't feel such things then! She can never love you if she knew who you really were!" Rain yelled at me. I had forgotten about that. I didn't tell Luna that I belonged to this strange blood.

"Rain, whatever you do when you meet her, you just can't tell her who I really am!!" I yelled at him.

"Then how do you know that she has the same feelings if she doesn't know who you really are?!!" Rain yelled. He was just confusing me now.

"She knows I can transform. She just doesn't know about my real blood." I told him. He sighed heavily and looked back at me.

"Our real parents would be proud but the tribe, our wolf parents,...and me, we're just... humiliated." Rain said as he transformed and ran off back into the forest. I looked at the ground as I felt a burning sensation in my stomach. I told myself that Rain wasn't the boss of me even though he was older. I was the maker of my future and only I could change otherwise. I began to walk back into the house when I saw Luna in the living room, crying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna's P.O.V

I was crying now as hard as ever. I had never cried like this before but why had Sol said that? I didn't stop crying even after I felt someone with me. I didn't open my eyes to see who it was. I wanted to be alone. Soon that person moved to sit with me. The person hugged me and I burried my face into its shoulder. I took in the scent and immediately recognized that it was Moon. I hugged Moon and kept crying. He stroked my hair to calm me. I calmed down awhile later and looked up at Moon. He was starring at me. As soon as I looked into his dark purple eyes, I had no reason to be sad anymore. He just took my sadness away when I saw him. I smiled brightly at him. He smiled back and wiped my tears from my eyes. I blushed slightly and looked down still with my smile on. Moon and I kept hugging each other but seperated when we heard someone coming. I looked and saw that it was Sol with the twins. They stopped argueing as soon as they saw us sitting there. They chuckled and I saw that Sol was angry now.

"I thought you would do what I say, and I ment it, Luna." Sol told me.

I felt tears well up in my eyes again. Sol left and the twins followed awhile later. I burst and began to cry again. Moon did the same thing. I stopped later on but didn't move away from Moon or look at him. I just kept my face in his shoulder as he kept stroking my hair. Many minutes past and I didn't move. I was thinking about what Sol could have ment. I knew one thing though. He didn't like the idea of me liking my tutor. I stopped my thinking and looked at Moon. His eyes were full of worry and care. I wanted to cry but I didn't let my tears pass. Instead I bit my lip and hard at that matter. I stood up and grabbed Moon's hand. I lead him to my room where I burst into tears again. My tears were mixed with the blood that had come from my lip. Moon saw and held me close to him. I kept crying.

Sooner or later I stopped and bit my lip harder for being so weak. And worse was that Moon had seen how weak I really was. Just a simple sentence had me crying like crazy. More blood poured out my wound. I looked up at Moon and saw him tilt his head like a confused pup. I smiled while still biting my lip. I saw his hand come up and he caressed my cheek. I blushed at his actions. His thumb came to my lip and traced the gash that was bleeding. I didn't even flinch at his touch. His hand was so soft, that I didn't even feel the pain. He removed his hand and he looked at the blood. He looked back at me and frowned. I looked up at him and he looked upset. I blushed as he came close to my face. I saw a slight blush on his cheeks but both our blushes faded when our lips touched. My hands wrapped around his neck as his went around my waist. 

Just then, Sol burst in through the door. We seperated and I bit my lip again. I saw Moon bite his too. That was probably only to hide the blood that his spread on his lip when we kissed. I blushed as I looked at Sol. His eyes were wide and he looked at me with disgust. He looked at Moon and glared. I was trembling at what they would do to each other. I pulled my knees to me and dug my face in them. I began to cry again. I wanted Sol to leave and Moon to hug me again. I needed his touch with me. I bit harder at my lip because of my anger that blood began to drip onto my hands and knees. I heard Sol begin to scream at Moon now and Moon just sat there and said nothing. I felt his stare on me. Soon I heard Sol slam the door. Seconds later I felt Moon hug me again. I cried on his chest as blood fell onto his shirt. I pulled him to me and didn't care if Sol came in again. I needed Moon right now.

I stopped my sobs and sucked on my lip. It was still bleeding and I knew that it looked ugly. I should have stopped biting as soon as I felt it bleed. I was a fool. I looked at Moon and saw him frowning. Just the way he looked at me made me want to cry. We stayed in silence and we heard howls from outside. Moon closed his eyes and sighed. He looked at the window as he stood up. He began to walk to the window when I tugged on his wrist. He stopped and looked back at me. I starred at him. I shook my head slowly and grabbed his hand. Again we heard howls and he looked back at the window. I stood and hugged him. He hugged me back then grabbed my hand back. We walked to the window and I saw a black wolf with red eyes standing only yards away from the tree Moon always went to at night. Moon tugged at me and lead me out the window. Moon took me to the wolf and I clutched to Moon's shirt as the wolf began to bark and growl wildly. I was afraid.


End file.
